People nowadays receive enormous amount of information from the internet. Some of the processes are more active, such as searching for a specific term. Some of the processes are more passive, such as receiving notifications of recent news or new products on a cellphone.
In some present technologies, service providers determine the content and/or the timing of notifications sent to the users based on the users' service indices, which indicate how influential a particular user is with respect to other users. The service indices are quantitative indicators of users' impact factors. If the user, who first receives the notification, is an influential person, re-sends it to others, the receivers may consider the notification more reliable than one sent by someone unknown to him/her.
Current methods of determining the service indices based on times or frequencies of interaction among users can be inaccurate. This may result in ineffective delivery of sending notifications and the service providers may fail to achieve expected results.